Double Rainboom (Part 2) (Transcript)
This is the second part of Double Rainboom: Transcript Rainbow Dash, while falling throught she sky, notices a satellite.* Rainbow: M-maybe I should grab onto that! She does, surprisingly, Rainbow Dash fails, and keeps falling, as she does, she continues to scream loudly. Meanwhile on Earth, Rainbow Dash is seen falling down as a comet's tail trail, which is a rainbow trail, two guys stare at it.* Guy 1: Hey dude, *the another guy doesn't notice or hear the other guy and yells.* DUDE! Guy 2: Uhhhh.... *turns around.* what? *looks at the sky seeing the rainbow trail.* Yo what is that!? Guy 1: That's what I wanted to say when I called you dude. Guy 2: Eh, I don't even know.... Guy 1: Well yeah, just make sure that bird doesn't end up crashing into you! Guy 2: Wait wh- *a bird smashes into him, the guy screams, meanwhile, Rainbow is turning into a small fireball because she's entering the atmopshere, in the background, Earth spinning in 3D style could be seen.* Rainbow: I'M SO TIRED OF THIS, I WANT TO GET BACK DOWN!!!! *Rainbow is now in low atmosphere, her altitude and kilometer she is is morely like a altitude where a airplane or an airliner could fly, Rainbow keeps screaming.* Rainbow: NOOOO!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Rainbow Dash is now nearby Celestia's castle, meanwhile, Celestia is having a cup of tea with Twia.* Celestia: Some more tea, sweetie? Twia: Mhm! Just put some sugar in it. Celestia: Alright.... *Rainbow brusts into the castle, smashing over the table where the tea is.* Rainbow: *Fast speaking.* OH HELLO CELESTIA AND TWIA, HAVING A FAMILY TEA I SEE? WELL GOODBYEEEEE!!!! *Rainbow flies out so fast that she crashes into ZIM's voot cruiser.* ZIM: *In his ship alarm sounds are activated, ZIM starts to panick.* RED ALERT, RED ALERT!!!! WE HAVE A KNOCKDOWN, I REPEAT, WE HAVE A KNOCKDOWN!!!!! GIR: AHHHH! *GIR collides on the left side of glass in voot cruiser.* Rainbow: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *The voot cruiser now goes 3D and starts falling from the sky.* Dib: *He sees the voot cruiser falling.* IN THE NAME OF ALL LIVING BEINGS, what IS THAT?! *Voot Cruiser crashes on ssrity's house roof, it damages the relay and microwave antennas.* Rarity: *Seen what just happened.* Oh my God! Dear Celestia, was that an UFO?! *Rainbow gets off the cruiser, she seems to have some scars and wounds, (small wounds), however, she stands up weakly, ZIM and GIR are woundless.* ZIM: Uh.... what a fall.... GIR: *He gets out walking unstably.* Ahhhh! Weew, what a fall was THAT! *Rainbow gets up, groaning then notices ZIM and GIR.* Rainbow: *Talking to both ZIM and GIR.* O-OH MY GOD! Are you two okay?! Should I get you to the doctor? ZIM: ....Well we perfer that we'll go by ourselves, and also, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY '''SHIP!? Rainbow: S-sorry it's just.... I have been flying too fast in the sky I lost control. And... I was the first pony to see how space looks, I guess.... ZIM: Wait, is it true that a horse can breathe in space? Rainbow: Well...., Not really, I'm so clumsy sometimes that I end up being like this, I'm sorry Zim, I'm sorry wasting your time.... And for crashing your ship.... *she starts to leave by using a door that is on the roof, (which is logically and techincally a downstairs door used on roof).* ZIM: But WAIT! Rainbow: Huh? ZIM: What if we all go downstairs and apologize to Rarity and tell her what happened, and so, we can be friends, we can co-operate like friends, and that's what friends are for, riiiiight? *smiles.* Rainbow: Uh-huh.... I don't trust you Zim, you can act like a jerk sometimes. ZIM: *His smile turns into a straight line mouth.* Rainbow: I mean.... you '''could be a bit better, but still, I can't judge people, not matter what..... *A title shows up saying: ''2 hours later.... ''Rainbow Dash is seen in her house with Mane 6 and ZIM along with GIR.* Rainbow: I'm glad you'll all be with me, but.... will I ever be able to fly again? Twilight: Of course! Pinkie Pie: Unless you crash like a fly without head again! ZIM: Haha, I thought the same thing too! *Everyone laughs.* *The end.*